The lust of the beasts
by Ino loud mouth
Summary: The ninjas and jounins of konaha are going on vacation to a place called the ninja Inn for ninjas from all over from different countries… As they stay their for 2 weeks Ino, kiba, Sakura, and Gaara get closer each day and the demons within Kiba and Gaara
1. The vacation of th ninja Inn

**The Lusts of Beasts**

A/ N: this is my very first fanfic that I ever written… it is a InoxKiba and GaaraxSakura fic I love them both because I mean they both have things in common such as Ino and kiba are both loud mouths and Gaara and Sakura both have miserable childhoods because they tried to kill Gaara and Sakura was made fun of. I mean seriously their made for each other! So enjoy and leave me review to tell me if it is good or not. Thanks!

Chapter 1: Vacation Begins!

It was a hot day in konaha of the fire country. Everybody had been hot, so were talking and others were simply on missions.

Team Asuma, Team kureni, Team kakashi, Team Gai, and Team Baki (Gaara's sensei) had been requested by the head master (who is also known as the 5th hokage of konaha) tsunade.

"Everyone this is not a mission" said Tsunade in happy form of way.

"So why did you call us here?" said kakashi

"I am sending you all on a vacation where there is a beach by the hotel, a spring, surfing, and a whole lot more!" said Tsunade

"What!?" said everyone in a shocked and excited way

Hinata, ten-ten, Sakura, Ino, and Temari were talking about this vacation there were going on.

"Hey I hear that there are some hot guys there" said Ino in passionate lustful voice

" M-M-Maybe I could start talking to N-Naruto-kun and maybe h-he might ask me out" said Hinata in shy might come true voice

"Please you and naruto, that's like saying Ms. Bill bore brow(also known as Sakura) would get a boyfriend before me said Ino in bitchy way

"Oh" said Hinata in a heart broken into pieces way

"What was that little Ms. Ino pig" said Sakura in a getting about to kill Ino way

-Sweat drops- "nothing" said scared Ino about to shit her pants way

" Maybe I'm going to head to the oceans and do some surfing" said Temari

" Hey I'll join too, I've always wanted to try surfing" said ten-ten in a excitedly way

"I'll try for the spa and take a load off" said Sakura

"Yahoo!!" kiba said in excitement

"Hey akarmaru there are so some babes that are for you and me and you. How does that sound" said kiba

"Bark-Bark" said Akarmaru in happy way(if you know what I mean)

"Man this so not drag for the first time, and I could get s a lot of sleep all I want" said lazy ass Shikamaru

When everyone got of tsunade's office they had to quickly go home and pack there bags and meet up the front of the Gates in 30 minutes and Tsunade had a surprise for them when they got there that they would have there jaws drop to the floor.

End of Chapter 1


	2. And were off!

Chapter 2: And Where Off!

As each team appeared at the entrance gate of Konaha, Everyone had dropped the jaws to the floor.

"Are those…" said gaara not finished holy shit way

"S-S-Sport cars!" said everyone in a jumpy and happy way.

"Yeah you guys act if you never seen one." Said tsunade-sama

"No, but how did you afford all of these cars?!!!" said naruto in loud exited way

"I have my ways" said tsunade with a smirk on her face

The cars had been painted in different colors such as a dark blood red, emerald green car, Royal Blue, and dark green and they were all convertible sports cars.

"Okay listen up, each team will be getting a car…team Asuma will get the Royal Blue, Team kakashi will get the emerald green, Team kureni will get the Black…everyone got it?" Said tsunade in an orderly fashion way.

"Yes tsunade-sama" said every team except Team Baki and Team Gai

"Hey what about us tsunade's Sama, we didn't get a car" said Gai sensei in a childish way

"Yeah what about us too, we didn't get anything either." Dais Temari in a demand I –must-have it now way.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Gai and Baki" said tsunade –sweat drops-

"Well okay let's see… okay Gai you could get the dark green…" not finished

"Yes lee, I know sniffle said Gai in gay way like rock lee"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

They stared to hug and cry like two guys butt fucking each other like broke back mountain part 2

"Yeah… okay? Lie I was saying… team Baki you get the dark blood red car" said tsunade

"Now that's my type of car "said gaara with a sexy grin on his face that made Sakura look at him and blush

"I almost forgot. Each team must choose a member to drive, and choose wisely" said tsunade in dead serious way

You have 5min to choose… GO!!!" said tsunade

"I want to…" not finished yet Naruto

-BLOOM-

Sakura gave him a huge punch to the face

"YOU REALLY MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU ACUALLY BELIEVE KAKAHSI WOULD LET YOU DRIVE, BESIDES I AM DRIVING GOT IT!!!! YELLED SAKURA IN SHOW OFF WAY

"I want to drive Gai "

"Okay lee but we must be in the lead and ahead of everyone else okay"

"Yes Gai sensei"

"Okay shikamaru you are going to drive because basically you are the only one on this team who has the most common sensei go it?" said Asuma sensei

"Yeah I got it, man this a drag" said lazy ass shikamaru

"Gaara I want you to drive because you are the most powerful one on this team" said Baki-san

"What's in it for me" Said Gaara

"Hey little bro if you do this I will hook you up with that hot pink head Sakura you have your eye on" Said Kunkuro with a smirk on his face

"Fine I will do it" said gaara blushing

"Hinata I want you to drive okay and I will sit next to you if you blank out okay" Said kureni smiling

"O-okay I will do it" said with full courage and with no fear

"Times up you guys ready?" said tsunade

"Alright enjoy the trip and send me postcard to tell me about your trip okay" said tsunade

Everyone said "and were off"

Each car drove away in 101 mph with only leaving dust behind"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Vaction Starts!

**Chapter 3: Vacation starts**

As everyone arrived at the ninja Inn, they were all like all cool and wow and every type of surprised way

"Hey kakashi… this place is like so cool, I mean tsunade… out did herself!" said Naruto In a very loud mouth way that almost everyone in the hotel could hear him

"Shut up you loser your making a scene" said sasuke in his pretty boy voice (that god damn faggot)

"No body asked you fuckin emo gay son of a bitchin little girl!" said Naruto in a way that everyone was shocked

"Naruto I never thought you had it in you?! Said Kiba with giving naruto a high five

"Wow this place is so cold in here to" said Sakura with a sigh of relief coming from 99 degrees outside

"Man it is so good in here I might not to leave" said Ino to sakura giggling together

Gaara and kiba Started to look at their chest from the coldness of the aces making (sakura's and Ino's) nipples get hard

"Yo Gaara do you see those two girls, their chests are so big, their nipples are so hard, and I feel like squeezing the holy fuck them, I got dibs on the hot ass blonde" said Kiba getting hard from talking about it

" Do see the asses they have I feel like slapping and squeezing the holy fuck out of them, I get dibs on the hot ass Pink head with the tattoo on her back" said garra high fiving Kiba

"All right Gaara now you really know how to have a good time, YEAH!" Said kiba and then high fiving each other (again)

All of the sensei's told their students to line up in order so they (the senseis) could tell their students the first their going to do

"Okay everyone listen up" said Asuma

"You guys will first go to your hotel rooms, then come to the dinner table, and then some eat, stay up until 1:00pm and then go to bed… Got it? Said kakashi

"Ah come on sensei, we just got here and I mean can't we at least check out the place" said ten-ten in a bitchy tone

"No" said Gai in a serious tone

"Why not" said Temari

" Look it's been a rough day and we all been under stress okay so you guys could do any thing you want tomorrow okay, fair enough?" said kakashi

"Fine" said everyone

"Can we at least go to springs sensei? Said sakura

"Ah what the hell we'll all go together we could all use it" said kakashi sensei

"Sweet" said ten-ten

"Before we go we are going to pair you up with a group" said Baki

"In a group, for what" said Neji

"We have our reasons" said kureni blushing

"Okay first group, Kankuro, Sasuke, Shino, and Rock lee; 2nd Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Naruto; 3rd Ten-ten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino; 3rd Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kureni; Asuma, me, Gai, and Baki. Said Kakashi

"Everyone understand" said Baki

"Yes" said everyone

"Good then lets go, youth power!" said Gai with only rock lee being the only fool following behind

"Damn Gai with his youth bull shit why can't he just accept he is not a kid anymore" said kakashi

everyone laughed as they walked to the springs together

They had coed springs, and no one was there so Sakura and Ino decided to go there because the women's spring was crowed, but the least two people they expected to be there was Kiba and Garra

Things start to heat in up in the springs as these four ninjas start to get closer and closer

Stay tuned for chapter 4 the tease game


	4. the tease game

**Chapter 4: The tease game **

"Hey what are you two doing here" said Sakura and Ino blushing

"What do you mean what are we doing here, we were here first because the men's spring is packed… so you know we guys need our space if you know what I mean? Said kiba with a smirk on his perverted face

"What did you… why you… why I ought to'' Said sakura with inner sakura bursting out on the outside, she wasn't even finished because Ino had quickly grabbed her mouth stopping her from saying what she wanted to say

Ino quickly grabbed Sakura inside the house to try to calm her down

"What the hell Ino?!" Said sakura in pissed way

"Hey relax I have game we can play to get them back real good" said Ino with a huge grin on her face

"How do we play?" said sakura

"Come here I'll tell you" said Ino

Ino whispered in Sakura's ear telling her the plan

"I love it!" said sakura excited

"Great then lets go" said Ino

As Ino and Sakura left the bath house they saw Gaara and Kiba relaxing (wet hot warm cloth was on there face making them feel good)

"Hi you guys sorry about earlier I was a little upset because of something" said sakura in that sweet little fake voice of hers

"Do you mind if we join you?" said Ino

"No" said kiba

Gaara shoved kiba's head under the warm water making lose air

"Please excuse my friend he is obnoxious at times you may join us" said Gaara in a calm voice

"Thank you Gaara your very kind "said Sakura

Ino and Sakura sat down on the floor in springs water (which happed to be only 2ft high and 1inch above their nipples

kiba lifted his head from under the water and gasping for air from when Gaara shoved his head in the water

"Man this really feels good" said Sakura in a sexual tone making Gaara hard

"I know this feels sooo well" said Ino moaning making kiba hard

"You know what even feel better" Said Ino

"What" said sakura in a passionate voice

"If we took these towels off and let our hot bodies feel the warmth of the spring water" said Ino removing her towel

"You're right" said sakura also removing her towel

"Man this feels good" said Ino and Sakura at the same time

"You two should try this" Said sakura

"Umm no thank you we like keep our towels on" said kiba –sweat drops-

"Oh sure you want play tough boy but you don't want to act it uh?" said Ino trying to seduce kiba

"First of all we like to keep our air circulating between us so why not kiba lets take off these dreadful things shall we" said Gaara with a sexy grin on his face

kiba all ready caught on to Gaara's plan by just Staring in his eyes

"After you my friend" Said kiba standing up

Ino saying in here mind "shit they caught on to us, but damn I never realized how Kiba was so hot" said Ino Staring at kiba

"Let's do it together on the count of three 1-2-3" said kiba with a smirk on his face

kiba and Gaara were standing, as they were standing they took their towels off in a flash, and their towels flew right in the air and landed on a rock in the springs. Ino and sakura couldn't stop staring at kiba and Gaara's member as it was daggling because you know kiba's member was like 7inches and Gaara's was like 9 inches so you know I can't blame (Ino and Sakura) them for staring I mean come on that shit is like huge

As Ino and Sakura were staring at their thing thingy's Gaara said "what haven't you seen a naked Guy before?"

"Not a hot naked guys though" said Ino and sakura at the same time blushing

Ino and Sakura plan failed but they started to touch them selves with so much pleasure from what they have seen and by accident a sexual moan that no guy has ever heard before came from Sakura and Ino, but they were so busy touching themselves that Gaara and kiba appeared from nowhere in front of them

kiba and Gaara took Ino and Sakura's hand from under the water

"You know you shouldn't be doing that, that's suppose to be your lovers job am I right or wrong Kiba? " said Gaara

"Damn right" said Kiba

"Well anyways we've been out here for a long time and you girls are catching a fever come on we'll you the hotel room and by tomorrow you guys we'll feel a lot better" said Gaara sounding concerned?

"I guess you guys are Achoo!" said sakura sounding right

they put their towels on and headed to the rooms

End of Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is not as good as the other ones but I bet you in Chapter 6 you guys will love it Believe it bye-bye now oh yeah leave me a review thanks a bunch


	5. Out to the beach! Part 1

**Omg I am like so sorry for not updating I have been so busy like for a long time, I have been busy high school, midterms, problems, tests, you get me if you are in high school**

**Well here you go guys the 5****th**** chapter of the story of lust of the beast….**

**Just in case you guys didn't know I didn't forget about you guysgiggle**

**Out to the beach!!!**

**Chapter 5: Out to the beach!!!**

As the story took place we remember that it had left off that kiba and gaara carried Ino and Sakura to their rooms after they caught a cold in the springs…

By the time kiba and gaara were by their hotel room they were sound a sleep. So luckily gaara and kiba weren't horn dogs and didn't touch them in anyway. They just put a shirt on for them and their underwear and put them to bed. They covered them with the bed spreads and left quickly and closed the door softly without a sound. Until the next day that was when the fun had started.

As the story continues, it was the next morning. Sakura and Ino were feeling like way better form last night. Sakura woke up peacefully, 5 seconds after, Ino woke up.

"Man I feel great, from last…" Sakura suddenly stopped and had a flash back from last night.

"Ino yawns what's wrong Sakura-Chan?" said Ino tiredly

"Hey Ino-Chan do you remember what happed last night, when Gaara and kiba carried us to our rooms!!!" said Sakura in a shocked way

"Yeah what's the big deal" said Ino going to the bathroom practically still sleepily

"We were naked, that's the problem...What if they touched us down there while were sleeping!!!" said Sakura in a pissed way

While Ino was brushing her teeth, she said "Look I know you are pissed, trust me I know kiba and gaara, they would never do such a thing like that, I mean I would never expect them to do something like that."

"They look so...So..." _Slap_ (Ino had slap Sakura in the face as she walked out of the bathroom)

(Ino held Sakura's arms in a pissed way) "Why the hell is it so hard for you to believe that they didn't touch us, now look when we go down stairs don't go barking or yelling that they sexually touched us!!" said Ino in a pissed way where she was so serious, like you wouldn't ever expect that kind of attitude from her.

"Whoa Ino…" said Sakura so scared, she almost felt like crying.

"Oh Sakura I don't what came over, I am so sorry, but you just have to trust me on this one, they didn't touch us, believe me" said Ino giving her a hug like sister

"Now come on, lets go freshen up so we could go get some breakfast okay, Sakura…" said Ino trying to cheer her up

"Okay…" said Sakura.

Sakura went to the bathroom as Ino went to go some close from her suit case, what Ino didn't realize that Sakura threw her to the floor and started to tickle her.

Ino started to laugh. She could barely breathe. She laughed so hard that ten- ten, Temari, Hinata, heard and they walked into the room and said "What the hell are you guys doing".

"We're having a tickle fight silly" said Sakura on top of Ino

Temari giggled and said "well hurry up and get dress, everyone is already down stairs and has started to eat already, and I want to at least get a plate of food before chouji eats it all, you know how he is...No a fence or anything Ino-Chan"

"Non taken we all no how his fat ass is." Said Ino

Everyone laughed

Ino and Sakura smelled good and looked good, so did Temari, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. They all headed down stairs laughing.

End of Chapter 5

**Well hey you guys hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't worry this chapter is still in progress. There is another part to this so relax. You can't say this chapter is short because I really put time to this chapter, so I should get good review. giggle **

**Well later, Part 2 should be out by next week of this week.**

**If any of guys want to know more just contact my e-mail address which is or my MySpace which is **** I could always use more friends**

** Well bye bye now **


	6. chapter 5: out to the beach! part 2

Hello my fellow people, yes I am so sorry that I have not uploaded my chapters for months, you can yell at me or send viruses my computer, but in the end you just want to give me a big hug… ha-ha… but seriously I am sorry for lying though (

**Hello my fellow people, yes I am so sorry that I have not uploaded my chapters for months, you can yell at me or send viruses my computer, but in the end you just want to give me a big hug… ha-ha… but seriously I am sorry for lying though (**

**So like yeah man here you guys go, out to the beach!! Part 2**

As you guys can remember we let off when Ino and Sakura had a tickle fight….Hinata, ten-ten, and Temari walked in and saw them they had asked them what they were doing they said tickle fight… then Temari says well hurry up and come on she said with a small smile and so Ino and Sakura freshened up put clothes and went down stairs with the girls laughing…

As they stopped laughing (from that joke Ino said in the last chapter) Temari said "well she you guys later I'm going to grab a table okay" she said happily (but not in a psychotic way).

"Oh okay me and sakura are going to catch up" said Ino responding to Temari

So then Temari, Hinata, and ten- went to go find a table in the huge hotels eating room.

As sakura was watching them find a table, she turned her head slowly, and saw gaara and kiba.

And then sakura tapped Ino and said and whispered to her "hey Ino look its gaara and kiba"

Ino replied in a way where sakura can relax "what did I tell you upstairs, they didn't do anything, plus if anything I will go with you to them and ask them privately about last night, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, plus it would make me seem like a total bitch if I just barked at them in front of the other guys (naruto, Neji, and shikamaru)" said sakura looking at something else but telling Ino

"Good, than come on I am starving" said Ino holding her stomach lightly

Sakura and Ino went to the table that the girls were holding.

Ino said "well did you guys get breakfast yet?"

"No because porky-mic fat ass is hogging the whole table and Asuma sensei is trying to calm him down" said ten- ten with her face leaning on her hand

Ino giggles: "well if anything then you guys if we don't get breakfast form here then we can go out for some breakfast"

"Sure" said the three girls

Since Chouji had eaten all of the food, the girls went out for breakfast.

Ino yelled to the guys "hey you guys want to come along!"

"Where?" said naruto

"We are going out for breakfast at this really cool restaurant called I-hop" said Hinata

"Oh okay cool" so gaara had to quickly go upstairs to grab his keys

They drove in the cars that was given to them

Ino, Sakura, and ten- ten, Hinata, and Temari drove in the same car: Ino drove. It was a blood red convertible sports car

Gaara, kiba, naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji drove in the same car: kiba drove. It was a black on black convertible sports car

"Hey you guys want to race there" said Ino looking for race

"No because we don't want you girls to cry" said kiba making the guys laugh

"Well see" said Ino ready to race

"You're on, lets do this" said kiba also ready to race

Sakura counted down: "3, 2, 1 GO!" said sakura as she screamed and the race was on

They were going 130 mph on the highway (but good thing no one was on the high way)

It was a close call, the girls had won

As they got there the guys were like "no fair"

Ino had said "well you said that we were to going to make us cry, well what happened, now the jokes on you" then the girls started to laugh

"Oh okay, well when we leave you'll get your rematch" said Sakura in a seductive voice

"Yeah yeah whatever" said kiba going in right after Ino

The girls and guys were all at one big table eating, laughing, and just having a good time.

While everyone was doing there thing naruto was talking to Hinata and Hinata didn't faint or get really red.

Temari had noticed, but didn't say anything she just smirked

Everyone was full.

Everyone got back to there cars and Temari told Hinata "I saw you" she said trying, making Hinata blush. She said "_It- it was nothing" _still blushing

"Suree" Temari said making her and Hinata laugh

"Oh okay so are you guys ready for your race?" said Ino and Sakura

"Well then let's go" said Ino pumped up

They then raced back to the resort and this time the guys won the race.

"Yeah we won" yelled the guys

"Whatever" said the girls?

They guys and girls were laughing when they got inside the resort.

They all went back to there rooms happily

"Man today this morning was fun" said Ino falling on top of her bed (it was cool because of the ac)

"Hey where is everyone?" said Ino

"Most likely at the beach" said Sakura in the bathroom

Ino then sat up "Hey why don't we go to the beach, us, the girls and the guys?!"

"Great idea Ino, I really do want to try out my new swim suit" said sakura coming out of the bathroom

"Then it's settled, I am going to call Temari on the phone and tell her to tell the girls and guys, that we are going to beach" said Ino grabbing her phone from the bed and started to dial Tamari's number on her phone.

"Cool, I am going to get ready" said Sakura

Ino said "cool, she said okay and the guys are getting ready and so are the guys"

Ino changed her clothes from earlier and put on a purple bikini that really brought out her figure and the left boob of the bikini had a pretty Hawaii flower

Sakura changed and put on her pink and black bikini it also brought out her shape, the right side of the boob was black and the left was pink and bottom was pink

They both out on mini skirts and Ino put on a tank top that was white with black flip flops

Sakura put on a pink tank top with black flip flops

They grab there sun block towels and other stuff and put it in there cute hand bags

NOTE the beach is right outside with bright clear blue and pure clean sand

The girls waited for the guys down stairs and they looked sexy when they came down stairs because they were wearing tank tops and shirts that showed there six packs!!

So they walked to the beach and met up with the others (like rock lee, kakashi, Kunkuro, Asuma, might guy and other people like that)

Hinata and naruto were holding hands so that mean they were going out. )

The beach was right there and Ino yelled "Last one there is a rotten rice ball!!"

And everyone followed and raced for there life giggling and laughing…..

END of chapter 5 part 2

**Hello my people, that was out to the beach part 2 **

**Well I hope you guys are happy so please leave a nice review, if you leave it nice I shall make the 6****th**** chapter a chapter that you will never forget… ;)**

**Well got to go, don't when the next chapter is going to be out so bear with me**

**Well enjoy the summer **

**Next: 6****th**** chapter: lay back and soak up the lust?**

**Well byes leave a review please!! ) **


End file.
